


Whipped

by smokeslightthingies



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Comedy, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm new and don't know what I am doing, Reader-Insert, Romantic Comedy, and enjoy, have a precious boi, the reader is smug and can't let smokescreen live for a day without taking the piss out of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeslightthingies/pseuds/smokeslightthingies
Summary: She didn't think that her day would end up like this... but here we are and she is making the best out of this.
Relationships: Smokescreen/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Whipped

She didn't think she would be blessed with a gem like this today. Frankly, the day started almost like any other one. Wake-up…breakfast…job…lunchtime…job and hey! Some free time, where Bee took her and Raf to the base where they wanted to relax and wait for the others to come back from a mission. Nothing out of the ordinary. And then after watching the guys restart the video game for the fifth time she decided to get up from the beaten couch and find the resident destiny child, Smokescreen. And boi, oh boi! She wasn't ready for the magnificence she saw when she found him in the training room. Shaking his hips with the rhythm of the song and an impromptu mic made from a broom in hand, there he was dancing and singing like a backup dancer in a Beyoncé music video.

„My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like, it's better than yours! Damn right its better than yours, I ca-“

Truly it was hard to choose between interrupting or attempting to, well… milk this out until it lasts. But true to her character, it wouldn't be like her if she didn't take the piss out of him, so of course, she chose the first option while trying to contain her giggles as much as she could. 

„Am I interrupting your pilates lesson?“ she wheezed, the giggles turning to full-blown laughter as he shrieked and whipped his head at lightning speed in her direction that made her wonder if he could have made butter from that milkshake. 

„Y/N!!!... how long have you been there?“ he asked mortified, looking like a kid that was caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. Truly, it was glorious. He was just so cute. Shame that she didn't film it but hey… sometimes the most amazing moments just can't be captured.  
„Long enough to see your performance and baby! Don't let anyone tell you that you can't dance because, wooaahhh! THAT was the most amazing dance performance I have EVER seen in my LIFE!“ licking her lips she shot him a wink at the dry expression that got manifested on his face, and continued „but please don't let me interrupt you…“ 

„HA, HA, HA, you are really-„ he pointed an accusatory finger at her trying to find a proper comeback, but with the shit-eating grin she had on her face and the way her shoulders were still shaking from silent laughter, he deducted that he really…had nothing witty to trow at her. So, letting his hand drop to his side he sighed defeated and walked over to her.  
„ You are so mean sometimes …“ he muttered, shaking his head in leftover embarrassment.  
„ Aww, Smokey….“ she clutched her hands over her heart, batting her eyelashes at him.“It's just 'cause I love you so much. You bring that out in me.“ 

„Yeah, yeah… just- don't share, ok?“  
„ Don't worry your secret is safe with me, I just came here to ask you if you are up for a drive?“ giving him the best kicked-puppy eyes that she had she stuck her bottom lip out. Smiling when she saw the corners of his mouth twitch. With a sigh, he rolled his shoulders and transformed. Cheering when he opened the passenger door to let her in, she couldn't pass the opportunity to say.

„ Alright milkshake boy! Let's go!“  
And with that, he spit her out of him and drove off at the speed of light. Leaving her cackling in the training room.

**Author's Note:**

> after a big-ass tfp marathon I decided to write this and indulge myself shamelessly. 
> 
> oh yeah and part of this was taken from a glorious audio from @crashboombanger , if you can find it listen to it. A true masterpiece


End file.
